my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebraska
' "Nebraska"' is the eighth episode and the first of the second half of Season 2 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis Emotions run high in the aftermath of the barn walker massacre. Beth Greene hurries over to her mother, Annette, to mourn, but she was still alive and attacks Beth. Cristiana drives a scythe through the zombified Annette's head to end the struggle. As the Greene family walks back to the house, Paquete accuses Hershel of knowing Ana's whereabouts, but Hershel denies knowing that she was in the barn, speculating that Otis had likely put her there before he died, and angrily orders Daniel's group to leave the farm. Daniel ridicules Paquete for his actions, but Paquete mocks Daniel's failed diplomacy with Hershel, and criticizes his decision to continue the search for Ana. Cassandra talks to Caramelo about Ana, saying that she wanted to be the one to find her alive. Caramelo tells her that he thinks that Daniel did the right thing, saying that he would have done the same in his place. Cristina, Carina and Leandra overhear their conversation and then take Cassandra to a tent. The survivors decide to bury Ana and Hershel's wife and step-son, and burn the rest. Daniel feels guilty, admitting to Cristiana, Mariana, Inês and Diana his frustration that he had everyone searching for Ana when she had died long ago. Diana tells him that he was only trying to do what's right, saying that it was not he's fault. Inês agrees with Diana and tells him that he did the best he could. Sophia refuses to attend Ana's funeral, which angers Gonçalo. Hershel packs his wife's possessions in cardboard boxes, and digs out an old flask from his wardrobe, searching for the means to cope with the reality that there is no cure and he had been hanging onto a fool's hope. After the funeral, Fábio and Alexis pile corpses into Otis's truck, saying that Paquete did what needed to be done. Mariana protests, suggesting that a new problem with Hershel was created in the wake of resolving the safety concern of the barn walkers. Kiko, tries to speak with Maggie but she tells him that she expects him to leave with the rest of his group once her fathers tells them to. Johanne asks Ruth if she thinks Sophia will be able to get threw Ana's death. "Sophia was really attached to Ana, it will be hard for her" Ruth answers. In the farmhouse, Bruno is seen helping Beth with the dishes. Beth suddenly grows ill and collapses. Bruno quickly runs outside to call for help. She suffers from a fever and other serious symptoms, and seems to be in some state of shock. The group looks for Hershel to care for Beth, but discover that he has vanished, leaving behind his empty flask as a clue. Gonçalo decides to look for Hershel at the local bar, and takes Kiko as backup. Paquete is washing up at a water pump when Sophia emerges from the forest, muddy and scratched. Paquete cleans her cuts and apologizes for what had happened to Ana. En route to town, Kiko explains his relationship with Maggie to Gonçalo. Gonçalo tells him that she probably just felt lonely, and tells him that he doesn't think Maggie likes Kiko. At a bar, Gonçalo discovers Hershel and tells him about Beth. Hershel reflects that he had robbed his daughters of a normal grieving process by giving them a false hope, and allowed himself to believe it too. Hershel also says that Daniel must relate, saying he saw the same feeling wash over Daniel's face when Ana emerged from the barn that there is no hope. Kiko argues that nothing has really changed, and people are counting on them to be strong. They are interrupted when the bar door opens and two strange men walk in, giving their names as Dave and Tony. The five men converse cordially at first, but the strangers become impatient when Gonçalo's group will not divulge information about the Greene farm. "We can't stay out there," Dave says. "What do you suggest we do?" "I dunno...I hear Nebraska's nice," Gonçalo replies. Dave reaches for his gun on the bar, but Kiko quickly draws and shoots Dave in the head. Gonçalo then quickly pivots, planting two bullets in Tony's chest before he can train his gun on Kiko. Gonçalo then finishes him with a bullet in the head. Deaths *Annette Greene (Zombiefied) *Dave *Tony Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Dave. *First (and last) appearance of Tony. *Last appearance of Ana Margarida Picado. **Ana only appears a corpse in the episode, having been killed in "Pretty Much Dead Already." **Ana's corpse appears in a different position than where it had fallen in the previous episode. *The name of the episode, "Nebraska," refers to the fact that Dave and Tony said they were heading to Nebraska due to the fact that it has a low population and plenty of guns. *This episode's cover shows a fire, burning the walkers that were inside the barn. *The song played at the end of the episode is called, "Regulator," by Clutch. Category:Episodes